


Indelible [Podfic, audiobook version]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Space Battles, ritual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a useful gift for compartmentalization: he discards the irrelevant and moves on. Then Rodney makes an ill-considered move on a mission, John steps up to take responsibility for making reparations to the locals, and things take a turn for the complicated as Rodney, an alien society, and an armada of ships make standard operating procedure completely impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible [Podfic, audiobook version]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/gifts), [clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120496) by [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie). 



> This is the audiobook version combining separate parts (in mp3 format) into m4b format and a single file. Many thanks to Mific for creating the audiobook and for creating new cover art for it as well! 
> 
> Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
>  

Audiobook version (m4b):

Length: 11:59:06 

File size: 677.9 MB

Download:[Link to download page](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/Indelible_Audiobook.m4b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Covers for Podifc of 'Indelible'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539676) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
